


Deal with the Devil

by Hawkwitch



Series: post [8]
Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkwitch/pseuds/Hawkwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Deal with the Devil<br/>Characters: Jim, Agnes<br/>Genre: Speculation/humor<br/>Rating: G<br/>Warnings: some nice words<br/>Summary: Post-canon, marital status of Agnes Moorehouse has just gotten even murkier. Also she makes some strange suggestions to Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal with the Devil

Then, completely out of the blue, there was this surprise scandal overshadowing everything else newsworthy. Including Prime Minister’s visit to France. Agnes Moorehouse had a posh wedding. The day after the wedding it came out that her divorce from her previous – third – husband was not finalized yet and technically she had not been single after all, in fact the question of her marital status might have gotten even murkier now with two husbands.  
Jim was very upset with her stealing all press coverage.  
„Mrs. Agnes Moorehouse is here to see you, Prime Minister.“ The Principal Private Secretary announced.  
„What the hell, Albert! Why did you give this slag an audience?“ Jim fumed.  
„You asked me to, Prime Minister.“ Albert said.  
„Did I?“ Jim mumbled. He did not remember it. But then again, he had gotten very drunk after meeting The Cabinet Ministers. He just felt that all Ministers were waiting in line to backstab him and that made him very depressed.  
„I can see that you are taking your promise to clean up your act very seriously of course... what can I say, Agnes? Congratulations...“ Jim said sulkily.  
„Thank you, Jim. So kind of you to give me an audience. After my six phone calls.“ Agnes said. „Although I am not here to waste your time. Or mine. I have a new project to propose, Jim. I think we can work together.“  
„Really.“ Jim frowned annoyedly.  
„There will be this sizzling hot new gossip column. An anonymous one of course. Lots of dirt is going to be dished out... lots of dirt on political figures, parties and ridiculous election platforms.“  
„And you are going to write this trash?“ Jim said and laughed. „Can you even write?“  
„Of course not. Some monkey will be hired for this.“ Agnes replied. „I am offering you an opportunity to endorse this column. And by endorse I mean, have your final approval over what gets published and what does not. Informally of course.“  
„And if I refuse, then I end up being central topic of the column?“ Jim said with an eyeroll.  
„Precisely.“ Agnes said with a sly grin.  
„If you think that you are capable of making yourself useful then go and speak to my Political Advisor Frank Weisel, he is working on campaign issues. But it better be some real dirt.“ Jim said and turned away from her, indicating that the audience was over.


End file.
